


Possibly Maybe

by orphan_account



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Elliott Witt Makes an Appearance, Hackerman gets paranoid, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/NB, Other, Pregnant Non-Binary Character, Slight Hurt/Comfort, This is super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taejoon wakes up alone.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Crypto | Park Tae Joon
Kudos: 16





	Possibly Maybe

Taejoon woke up alone, cold, and way too early for his tastes. The only noise in the room he shared with Bloodhound was Artur picking his feathers and Hack whirring quietly on the bedside table. He rubbed at his eyes, letting them adjust to the dark. He's glad he added the night vision to his optics as he maneuvered easily around the clothes on the floor, grabbing his underwear on his way to the kitchen. That's where he found Bloodhound, sitting on the counter in one of his shirts and a cup of tea in their hands. They looked up at him with puffy eyes and sighed.

"Hey, Puppy." They smile at the nickname and placed their mug on the counter to wrap their arms around Taejoon's neck. "You're up late."

"Early for you." They tease, but there's no heart in it. He looked at them with a frown and reached up to cup their face. On instinct, they turn and kiss his palm. "Did I wake you?"

"No, well, yes, but only because you weren't clung to my back." They smile, looking down at their lap. "Want to talk about it?"

They shake their head, opting to instead bury their face in his bare chest. He rubbed soothing circles onto their cheek. Even after being together for the past two years, there's so much he doesn't know about them. Mostly their past. They get so distant when Taejoon would talk about his childhood or if Mila came by for a visit. Like they were on autopilot. He reached up and ran his fingers through their hair. They sigh in content.

"We can go back to bed if you would like." They speak barely above a whisper. Taejoon peppered kisses along their face, earning a soft giggle from them. "I know you are tired."

"Mm, I'm awake now." He mumbled against their lips. "But we could go to bed." A kiss to their nose. "Get you out of my shirt."

They lightly hit his arm, but make no moves to leave him as he picked them up and carried them off to the bedroom.

When it was actually morning, Taejoon woke up normally, with Bloodhound tucked in at his side and snoring softly. Their dark hair curled around their face and a loose strand fell over their face that blew lightly with every breath they took. He kissed their cheek softly, a smile spreading over their face, and got out of bed as quietly as he could manage without waking them. Artur made a small noise as he passed.

"Shh, they're sleeping." He whispered, reaching over to the dresser and grabbing the glass jar of seed and sprinkling a handful at the bottom of the cage. "Now shush." 

After showering and brushing his teeth, he changed into sweats and got to work at his laptop. He sipped his coffee, ready to search his inbox on the sub-station for new clients. Funny that even after the Games and everyone finding out his real identity, Loba would still contact him for information on her jobs and even get the odd email from Elliott asking if he knew somewhere he could score some Psamathan whiskey. That was not the case today. Instead of his usual inbox, Bloodhound was logged in and the most recent notification was an email confirming a doctor's appointment for that afternoon.

A yawn behind him snapped him to attention, quickly closing the tab and returning to the encrypted screen. Bloodhound's feet padded behind him, pressing a delicate kiss to his cheek. Their arms wrap around his neck as they look at the screen. Still nosy even after all their time together.

"Morning." They greet. "How can you read any of that?"

"I'm just a genius." They purse their lips. "It's the same one I used in the Games and it's still connected toy neurolink."

They groan and step away to the kitchen. "Can we not ever discuss the Games again?" 

That's reasonable. After telling everyone and exposing the Games, everyone retired and went back to their own lives, but Bloodhound took it the hardest. Killing and spilling blood for their gods all this time only for the terrible reality of the Games to come to light? They were the first to quit. 

"Are you making breakfast?" He turned his attention back to the laptop.

"Já." They answered with the sound of the stove clicking on. "Why? Did you want some?"

"Yes, please." The sound of their laughter was a comfort.

Eventually, he forgot about the appointment and fell into his usual routine. Bloodhound placing an omelette at his desk with a kiss before they go and read out on the balcony. It wasn't until they stepped out of the bedroom and sat on the couch to pull on their sneakers did he finally remember. They looked casual, not wearing their usual heavy jacket and utility pants. He wasn't going to complain though. They looked good in jeans.

"I am going out for a bit." They lean down for a kiss. "Do you need anything?"

"Where are you going?" That familiar paranoia set in. It hadn't been around since Mila came home safe and sound. Not since they started dating really. He stood. "I can come with you."

"Nei, that is not necessary." They cup his face and force a smile that couldn't even convince Pathfinder. "I will be quick. I can pick up some lunch from Ms. Lee's." 

He hummed in response and smiled, which seemed to be good enough for them. They kissed him again before grabbing their keys and leaving. He stared at the door with a frown. The logical side of his brain told him to wait for them to get home and talk about it together. To be normal. Now, the louder, insane side of his brain told him to get in his car and follow them.

No, no. Sit down. Call someone. Literally anyone to talk to about this.

"Wow and you called me?" Elliott sounded baffled. "I mean, it's good to know that if you're ever having relationship problems, you'd come to me. That's really a comfort."

"Shut up." Taejoon huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stared at his laptop screen. "If you aren't going to help-"

"No, no, I'll help." He laughed. "I mean, it's probably nothing. You know them."

"Exactly. I know them." He paused. "If they didn't tell me-"

"It could just be a normal check up, dude." Elliott was surprisingly calm and helpful. "Just ask. What's the harm?"

Taejoon knew he was silent for too long. He had about a million thoughts about what Bloodhound could be hiding. They could be dying. This could be serious. He might lose them forever and they're keeping it a secret.

"Okay, wrong thing to ask a paranoid freak like you." Elliott chuckled and hummed for a moment. "Maybe it's just something embarrassing. Like they have arthritis or something."

"That's not embarrassing." Taejoon rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Witt. I can't believe you actually were helpful."

"What? I'm amazing and helpful and-"

Taejoon hung up before the man could continue his rambling. He killed time by feeding Artur and trying to teach him to perch on his arm instead of his head. The bird squawked at him and pecked at the synthskin at his ear. Luckily it didn't hurt, but it was still annoying. 

"I am home- Oh, nice to see I was missed." They tease, the sound of their keys gaining the attention of the raven. He flew over and perched on Bloodhound's shoulder with ease. They smiled at the bird and held up the plastic bag with their take-out. "I got you-"

"Why didn't you tell me about your appointment?" 

Their face fell and shot Artur a look. The raven seemed to understand and flew off. Calmly, they placed the bag on the coffee table and sat on the couch. They took a deep breath and looked at Taejoon. He somehow didn't lose his nerve under that hard stare. 

"We are going to talk about that instead of eating." They stated simply. Another breath. "I am not sick or dying if that is what you are thinking."

"Okay." He drawled out, slowly moving to sit beside them. They reached out and took his hand in their own. "So, why didn't you tell me?"

They sigh through their nose and look at him with their bottom lip between their teeth. "I have not had my period in two months." He blinked once before his eyes flit between their eyes slowly filling with tears and their stomach. "I took a test and I did not want to tell you until I was sure."

"You're pregnant." He meant to say it as a question, but it was more just him testing the phrase on his tongue. "I knocked you up."

"That is not how I would put it." They chuckle, wiping at their eyes with the back of their hand. "I mean, I am not upset if you are not. I do understand, though, if you do not want the child."

"What? No, I would love to have kids with you and I love you." He held their face in his hands, pressing a kiss to their nose. "I just thought you were sick and I was going to lose you, but I'm glad it's just a baby."

"Já." They sigh and place a hand over their stomach."Just a baby."

•••

Bloodhound was reading on the couch, their legs across Taejoon's lap with their feet getting massaged as a documentary played on the holoscreen. He would occasionally catch them peeking over their book at the screen in time to see a prowler cub pounce at the camera. They had one hand over their small bump. Taejoon found himself lost in thought as he looked at them. It was so odd to see them lazing about instead of spending the day busy and running around. The last time they went on a hike or run was when their stomach was still flat.

"You are staring again." They flip another page. "I hope you are not getting in your own head."

"I don't think me saying sorry will suffice." His hand moved up to their ankle and sighed. "I know you chose this, but why do I feel like I forced you to?"

They snorted and laughed, bookmarking their page before looking at him, their hand covering their mouth. "Oh, no! This big strong man has impregnated me! How ever will I cope?"

Taejoon rolled his eyes. "Okay, I get it-"

"My father will have my head! I have brought shame upon my entire family!" They drape their arm over their eyes dramatically. "And we are not even married!"

Taejoon joined in their laughter. "Okay, you're right. I'm being dramatic."

"Yes, for a moment I thought I was living with Elliott." They sit up and reach out, giving his cheek a gentle pinch. "Calm down. If I did not want the baby, I would not have it. You are lucky you are so nice looking."

He kissed their knuckles. "You aren't funny."

"I think I am hilarious." They plop back down, fluffing the throw pillow behind their back and turning their attention to the holovid. With a smile, they press their foot against Taejoon's face when he doesn't go back to massaging them. He swatted them away with an eye roll. 

"You're incorrigible."

"Hm, but you love me."

"If you say so."


End file.
